


The Cure For Nightmares

by Anastasia_Fry27



Series: Klance Shorts Because Voltron Screwed Up [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this one immediately after season 8, Kick, Klance is canon fight me, M/M, Meh, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Well slight hurt, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: Keith loves it when Lance plays with his hair.





	The Cure For Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series I'm going to be doing of just short little Klance things to heal us after season 8. I know since the show is over this probably doesn't have a chance of reaching too many people, but I hope it helps whoever does read it. 
> 
> Wow me writing something with NO angst?!?! Unheard of!  
> Enjoy~

"Hey, scoot over." Lance whispered. 

The room was dark, and cold.

Inside the blanket, however, was warm.

"Keith I know you're awake." Keith shook his head pulling the covers over his mouth and scrunching his eyes. Lance sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You look adorable right now, but I need to sleep."

Silence. 

Lance narrowed his eyes, staring at Keith's closed eyes and the redness around them. 

"Keith... Did you have a nightmare?" Keith burrowed deeper into the blanket, his entire face hidden now. He still said nothing.

Lance sighed, staring sadly down at the boy he loved. They'd been dating for months, and it was still hard for Keith to talk about the nightmares. He seemed to sleep better when Lance was there, a warm body holding him close when he woke in a cold sweat, instead of the inside of a tiny closet or the memory of that horrible night. Keith never had told him what happened that put him in the foster system. It bothered Lance, but he'd wait until Keith was comfortable to ask. Keith had learned to trust him, and learnt to do many other things.

Keith had learned to show affection in small ways.

He'd learned to say "I love you"

He'd learned to smile more often.

He'd learned to be happy and relaxed.

But the nightmares were too close to home, to constant of a reminder that this took so long to find. 

Lance lay down beside Keith slowly in the dark room, and stared at the boys hidden face.

"Mi amor, I'd like to help... But if you don't want to talk about it... Can I hold you?" There was a pause filled only with silence in the cold walls of the castle. 

Then Keith nodded. Lance quickly picked up the edge of the blanket, making Keith shrink back as the cold hit him. Lance pulled it over himself, and wrapped his arms around Keith, the other boy relaxing in the warmth Lance's body provided. Keith's face was pressed into Lances chest, the rest of his body curled in a ball. Lance squeezed him tight, raising a hand to comb through Keith's hair. 

The smaller boy stiffened, then melted completely into the touch.

Lance dragged his nails gently against the smaller boys scalp, drawing invisible circles in the raven hair.

As Lance's eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw Keith's lips slowly curve into a smile. The boys eyes were closed, and he seemed content. 

Lance would do almost anything to stay in that moment forever, the air around him warm, Keith smiling, and the war feeling so far away.

It was perfect.


End file.
